


I Love You/Leave Me Alone | Reddie Oneshot

by PrinceCupcakee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCupcakee/pseuds/PrinceCupcakee
Summary: A school where gambling is regular, Richie makes a bet with Eddie. ‘Whoever falls in love first loses and works for the other.’2nd part: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310148
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I Love You/Leave Me Alone | Reddie Oneshot

“Who’s up next?” Richie laughed, arms wide open. The energy rushing through him was strong, the feeling of power he so adored. 

“Me.” Eddie Kaspbrak challenged. Richie Tozier had heard of him of course, everyone has. Eddie was the only person who could match him. They’ve never gambled together before, each taking allies before fighting in with the big leagues. Each and every student in Derry High was a gambler. But their stakes were high. They have a minimum amount of wins and once you’ve lost below the minimum, you were a servant. Richie and Eddie were legends. They’ve already had so many servants at the first term of their freshman year. Their names were already all around the school in the first few weeks of being there. 

“The famous Eddie Kaspbrak? What are you gonna do? Make a bet on how many times your mother has eaten today?” Richie scoffed.

“Very funny, Tozier. I was assuming you’d bet on how many men you’ve fucked in the past month.”

Richie glared, stepping closer to Eddie, “I have a fun bet,”

“That is?”

Richie smirked, “We’ll kiss, we’ll date, we’ll sweet talk, we’ll give each other nicknames, we’ll talk all day, we’ll hold each other, we’ll share secrets, and whoever falls in love first, will lose.” 

“Are you trying to seduce me or something?”

“Who knows? You don’t wanna take it? You scared to lose to me?”

“Never. So what are we risking here? How much cash do you want?”

“I don’t want money. We’re risking power, our dignity. Whoever loses this, becomes the servant of the other.”

“Deal.” Eddie extended his hand, all those around them shocked as Richie took his hand. Richie swiftly pulled Eddie towards him and pulled him into a kiss, then winking afterwards. 

~~~

“Hey babe,” Richie winked, taking Eddie’s hand in his. Neither backed out yet, both wanting the power. Two weeks in and the entire school knows.

“God,” Eddie rolled his eyes, “You know a bunch of freshmen are calling us the power couple now right? Especially those weirdos obsessed with the gay shit.” 

“You wanna back out?”

“Never.” 

Richie kisses his cheek, “I’ll see you later baby,” then, walking to the science lab. 

Something didn’t feel right. No matter how many times Eddie rolled his eyes, sighed, complained, he didn’t feel as if he meant it. There was always a longing feeling on him after Richie’s lips were anywhere on him and left, there was always a feeling left there. Like the ghost of Richie’s lips were left there. And Eddie was mourning.

~~~

“No, that’s impossible!” Eddie argued to his best friends, Ben, Mike and Bill, “it doesn’t make sense!” 

“Yes, it does. We see you hold your cheek all sad after he’s kissed you,” Bill said once again. Ben, Mike and Bill were pretty good in the ranks of the school but nowhere as high as Eddie and Richie. The three were never happy with the bet, saying that love shouldn’t be bet on, but once Eddie wanted something, you could never get him out of it. 

They were arguing over the fact that Eddie was actually in love with Richie. Every look to him for the past month had been so genuine, so loving, Eddie just couldn’t notice. Ben, Bill and Mike have seen all of it and know that Eddie is in love with Richie. Eddie doesn’t want to, but he knows it too. 

“Listen, none of us wants you to be a servant of his, but you shouldn’t treat feelings like this, Eddie. Losing power is better than toying with emotions.” Mike debated. 

“No. No way. He’s such a weirdo. He spends his days laying on a bed playing video games and going to arcades with other guys and just… being weird! His favourite game is Street Fighter, he’s scared of clowns, he wants to be a comedian when he’s older, its… fucking weird.”

“If you hated him so much you wouldn’t have paid attention to all that,” Bill argued.

“Hey, Richie,” Eddie said over the phone. He knew what he had to do now. It shouldn’t go any further. “Give me my extra inhaler back.”

“Why? I’m with you almost all the time, I should be prepared to protect you.” Richie joked. 

“No. Ew. God, no. Anyway, just, meet me at the kissing bridge after school tomorrow.”

“What are we gonna be doing?” 

Eddie hung up. 

~~~

“Eddie? You wanted to talk to me?” Richie asked, uncharacteristically serious.

“Yeah? Something up with you?”

“Nah, don’t worry about little ole’ me. What did you need?”

“I was just going to tell you something.”

“I actually have to tell you something too,” Richie admitted.

“On three?” Eddie prepared. Richie nodded. “One, two”

“I love you,” Richie said.

“Leave me alone,” Eddie spoke. 

Both their eyes widened. “Uh, okay. That’s cool, I’ll… uh, just leave you alone. Part of the bet anyway right? I’ll do whatever you say.” Richie smiled weakly, already grabbing his bike and riding off.

Eddie stood there, on the Kissing Bridge, alone and lost.


End file.
